Plasma arc and welding arc torches are widely used for cutting and welding metallic materials. Plasma arc and welding equipment generally includes three main components: a torch assembly, a power supply, and leads that connect the torch assembly and power supply. In some systems, the torch and the power supply are connected within the power supply housing, which means the torch can only be changed by opening up the power supply housing. Other systems attach the torch to the power supply via a detachable connector located on the exterior of the power supply housing. The exterior attachment makes it easier to exchange or replace the torch in the event that the torch becomes damaged and requires repair, or the type of torch needs to be changed.
A plasma torch is commonly connected to a power supply through a torch connector assembly which generally includes a plug with a variety of electrical and fluid conductors passing therethrough. Similarly, the power supply includes a socket adapted to receive the plug, as well as a set of mating electrical and fluid conductors.
Existing designs for detachable connectors often use a threaded connection to couple the torch assembly to the power supply. However, threaded connections require two hands, are often difficult to properly align and engage the threads without cross-threading, and are time intensive. Further, proper alignment of the fluid and electrical conductors disposed within each side of the connection can be difficult. Other existing types of connections for attaching the torch to the power supply can be bulky, requiring a large access area, or weak and unreliable. As a result, connecting and disconnecting a torch assembly to and from a power supply is often cumbersome and difficult to do in the field.